The present invention relates to a machine for rewinding a plurality of strips cut from a continuous web of paper, foil, or the like, wherein a feed roll is provided for each roll to be wound.
In a machine of this general type, the web is generally cut longitudinally into a number of individual strips which are each rewound into a corresponding roll. The strips may be cut into the same or different widths so that, for example, in one cycle of the machine, relatively wide strips can be cut and rewound while, in the next cycle, relatively narrow strips can be cut and rewound. The machine must therefore be correspondingly reset when changing from one program of production of another. Moreover, when it is desired to cut and rewind both wide and narrow strips during the same cycle, proper adjustment of the machine is required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,726, a rewind apparatus is disclosed as having a rotatable shaft adapted for the winding thereon of a plurality of rolls of subwebs formed from a web, and feed rolls or riding drums are in peripheral engagment with each of the rolls. Strips can be cut and rewound with this machine so long as they do not exceed a predetermined maximum width, since to do so would require a costly and time-consuming conversion operation.